1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of performing cloud printing and a mobile device, image forming apparatus, and cloud printing system for performing using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud printing denotes a service that enables a user to upload its own data to a cloud server, and allows to print the data uploaded in cloud server at a desired time and place according to the user's request. In a related art environment using the cloud printing service, a multifunctional printer of a user is previously registered in the cloud server. However, when it is impossible for a printer to access the cloud server due to a limitation of a network environment, the cloud printing service cannot be provided. In a related art cloud printing service, a user accesses the cloud server by using an application to register a document which is to be printed, or designates a pre-registered document and transmits the designated document to a printer registered in the cloud server, thereby printing the document. Alternatively, as in legacy printing, a user accesses the cloud server through a host, and downloads a printing-desired document to the host, thereby requesting to print the document.
In this case, a printer is registered in the cloud server, and a job processing protocol, requested by a provider that provides the cloud service, is supported for the registration.